


we're the kids who feel like dead ends

by Chiti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, other characters are mentioned but they dont have speaking roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiti/pseuds/Chiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands there with Scott and plucks chunks from his heart until everything he has is joining the previous victims of the Glen Capri in staining red the puddles of gas on the asphalt. </p><p>Purely metaphorically of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're the kids who feel like dead ends

**Author's Note:**

> ok first work in this fandom please bear with me here  
> also i wrote this is a collection of sittings all post midnight so  
> title from fall out boy's ive got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth (summer song)  
> i feel like i should mention that this fic does mention a suicide attempt, but if youve seen motel california, you know what im talking bout here

Stiles thinks a bit of his heart might have been ripped out of his chest with every word he said to Scott at the Glen Capri.

 

He doesn’t know if he was lying about being brothers. He and Scott used to be brothers. They were inseparable- shared everything with each other, went on every family vacation together, had 8 hour movie marathons until their eyelids felt like cement and Stiles fell asleep with his face tucked into Scott’s chest. Scott had accidentally called the sheriff Dad so many times it started feeling normal (Melissa always said John was more of a father to Scott than Rafe ever was), but it was okay because Stiles had done the same with Melissa almost as many times.

 

Stiles doesn’t know when he crossed the line from ‘Scott is my best bro’ to ‘I may have a very intense feeling boner for my aforementioned best bro’. It might have been bubbling just beneath the surface of his conscious being, his affection growing and bending and moulding itself into a romantic sort of love until it all boiled over the surface at once, leaving Stiles gasping for breaths that couldn’t seem to find their way into his lungs. He thinks that’s probably what loving Scott McCall feels like for everyone.

 

When Scott was standing drenched and broken in the parking lot of that shit motel, Stiles’ heart didn’t feel like it would leap out of his chest. It felt like it would implode, crushing into a dense ball of blood and muscle as if someone gripped it tight and squeezed as hard as they could. Stiles wondered if telling Scott he was in love would get him to listen, to live. But he figures that would make it worse, if he knew that he was breaking his best friends heart by not loving him back.

 

He knows telling Scott would only hurt him, so he tucks his feelings inside the gaping wound that love creates. He stands there with Scott and plucks chunks from his heart until everything he has is joining the previous victims of the Glen Capri in staining red the puddles of gas on the asphalt.

 

Purely metaphorically of course.

 

/////////

 

After that night, Scott tried so hard to act like it didn’t happen, like it could all be attributed to the wolfsbane Lydia found in Coach’s whistle. Stiles went back to sitting at his computer all night until he inevitably slipped into sleep still in his computer chair and woke up a few hours later with an ache in his back and head. He made sure his window was unlatched just in case Scott would try to crawl into his bedroom in the middle of the night, because that was what Stiles was failing at not letting himself hope for.

 

When he woke up, his window was in the same position as it was when he fell asleep at 2 in the morning and he didn’t let himself acknowledge the way his stomach twisted up upon itself like a mouth tasting something foul.

 

Life continued in such a manner for days, Stiles waiting for Scott to show up and Scott failing to respond to texts or initiate communication of any kind.

 

Stiles is skimming Gerard’s bestiary when Scott tumbles through his window. Reading the old guide always made him feel better, less useless, which he could use right now since he feels like he’s been halfway to a panic attack for days. When Scott ever-so-ungracefully flops onto Stiles’ floor at 1:29 am, Stiles startles, having given up hope of Scott coming around after he saw Scott in such a moment of weakness. He gets up and walks over to Scott as the man picks himself up from the rug on Stiles’ floor. He wraps his arms around Scott without thinking about it, not because he thinks Scott needs it, but because Stiles himself needs to feel his best friend’s arms embracing him as the lips Stiles has thought about so much whisper “I’m sorry,” while pressed into the taller man’s shoulder.

 

Stiles pulls back from the hug, but his hands slide up to hold the Alpha’s upper arms. “Are you okay?” Stiles may be sarcastic and rude a large portion of the time, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t the one who comforts Scott and knows how to be caring when he needs to.

 

“Been better.” It was supposed to be funny, but the good intention didn’t stop the shadow of a grimace to spread across Stiles’ face when he hears it. “But, anyway, thats not the point, there’s something I have to tell you.”

 

Stiles’ mind is still racing with all the possibilities (he knows I like him, he knows and he doesn’t feel the same way, he’s moving away, he’s moving to London to join Jackson, fuck, does he even like Jackson, you’re supposed to be in love with this guy how do you not know if he likes Jackson?) but manages to get out a murmured “Okay.” as he flops backwards onto his bed.

 

Scott follows suit with his arms extended above his head, staring at the ceiling until he gets the courage to actually start. “Okay, so this is probably gonna be a huge mess of a speech. But back there, at the Glen Capri I mean, when I was in the parking lot, when I was going to…” he pauses for a moment to clear his throat. Scott sucks in a breath audibly before continuing with more force than before, “when I was going to kill myself. You said I was your brother. But I don’t want to be your brother, and I don’t want to be your best friend. I want to be your boyfriend and I assume you don’t want that but I just want you to know that I care about you, in like, a totally not platonic way. You just make me so happy and please don’t feel bad if you don’t reciprocate, it’s okay, I won’t be upset, or blame you or something. I just-”

 

Stiles can’t even respond at this point, the words get caught in his throat when he tries, so he rolls over to Scott and props himself up on an elbow as he leans down to kiss Scott. It’s so awkward at first, it’s a bad angle to work, but they shift around as the kiss changes from chaste to deep. Stiles is the one to pull away, lips slick with spit and pressed together to stop the smile on his face as Scott still gapes.

 

He buries his face in the chest of shorter man’s t-shirt and whispers, “I love you too.” as Scott presses his face in Stiles’ hair and deeply inhaling the scent. It smells like the idea of home.

 

///////////

 

They tell the pack a few weeks later, but Derek had had it figured it out before that. He’d always been pretty aware of other people’s feelings, even if he was shit at expressing his own. Lydia acts like she’d seen it coming forever, which may well be true, Scott still isn’t the best at reading emotions. Allison gives Scott a small and a nod, which he figures to mean she approves. She’d been quiet since the Glen Capri incident. Isaac says he already knew, since he lives in the same house and all.

 

Stiles starts borrowing all Scott’s sweatshirts, because they smell like him and Scott’s larger body shape and tendency to buy oversized coats that makes the hoodie hand of his lean frame. Scott has at least 3 pairs of sweatpants at his house that Stiles left there, and they fall in a rhythm that feels right.

 

They didn’t necessarily tell Melissa, but when she opened the door to Scott’s room and found two half-naked (admittedly fairly hungover) and fast asleep teenage boys spooning, it was pretty damn obvious.

  
It was so damn obvious Scott and Stiles don’t know how they hadn’t seen it before they did. They’re just happy it happened eventually, because you longer you wait for something, the better it tastes when you finally get it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna come cry with me about sciles, scisaac or sterek i invite you to come hang out on my twitter @transkirigiri or tumblr ayato-naoii


End file.
